A smidgen of lemon
by Destiny3576
Summary: A little Twilight lemon just for you to enjoy (;
1. Chapter 1

**BELLA POV**

I groaned as I glanced at my phone

_7:08 pm_

_Sorry, love, I'll be a little late today. Emmett and I had to go farther than usual. See you soon, my beautiful Bella._

Right. I knew it would be at least another hour before he got back, and I didn't think I would last that long. Especially not with the growing heat between my legs.

_7:09 pm_

_Okay. See you later Edward._

I threw the phone onto the black leather couch, then moved to the ridiculously large golden bed. I lay down on my back, letting my hair spill onto the pillows around me. I wiggled out of my jeans and threw them onto the floor. My deep blue T-shirt quickly followed. I was left in a pair of black lace panties and a black bra with lace edges. It was a pair that Alice had given to me soon after Edward and I's five year anniversary.

I slowly ran my fingers over my pale cleavage, then over the black bra. I imagined it was Edwards hands that gently squeezed my breasts. I slipped them out of the bra (leaving the thin material below my breasts), and let out a small moan as his imagined fingers pinched each of my nipples. One of his hands slowly traveled down my body and tore off my panties. I only worried about how upset Alice would be for only a tenth of a second, because Edwards fingers were now working my clit into small circles roughly and fast. As a loud moan escaped my lips I was glad that the rest of the Cullen's had left the house earlier that day.

My eyes closed and I bit my lip as one of his fingers slid easily into my soaking pussy. His other hand was still pinching my nipples and squeezing my boobs. My hands moved faster as imaginary Edward fingered me faster.

"Yes! Fuck me Edward!" I yelled as I cummed all over my fingers and the bed.

"Gladly," I heard him say. My eyes flew open and shot quickly to the door. Real Edward was leaning against the door frame, with his cock out of his pants and in his hand. He was slowly rubbing it back and forth and his eyes plainly showed his lust.

"I didn't expect you to be home so soon," I muttered, embarrassed. It wasn't the first time I had done this, but it was the first time he had seen it. I was sure that if I could still blush, I would have.

"We found a few deer. Came back early." His eyes didn't know where to look. He glanced from my face to my boobs still hanging out of the bra, to my pussy, to the shreds of black panties around it, and back to my face. When his cock twitched, I suddenly felt very daring. I brought my hand up to my mouth and licked and sucked the cum off of it. The other hand kneaded my boobs. My eyes fell closed again and I let out a low moan. When they opened again Edward was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching me closely.

When I tried to bring my hand back down to my pussy, he quickly knocked it away. I raised an eyebrow as a devilish grin crossed his face. Suddenly his head was positioned between my open legs. I could feel his cool breath on my hot pussy. It was the best kind of torture. I twisted my fingers into his hair, and used that leverage to push him closer to my core. I was so glad that I finally had the strength to move him. It made things like this so much easier.

He gave me one long, slow, teasing lick between my folds, making me moan loudly.

"More," I moaned, pleading with him to give me what I really wanted.

He chuckled. "Always so eager," he whispered before flicking his tongue onto my clit very fast. My back arched, and I pulled his head closer to me. His lips closed around my clit and he sucked on it and flicked his tongue on it at the same time. I screamed his name over and over. He pushed one long finger into me. His fingers felt so much better than mine. It was so unfair. He slid a second finger into me. I was so wet that he could slide both fingers in and out quickly with no problem. He fingered me hard and fast, making me scream louder. I griped the sheets, pulling and twisting them. I barely noticed when they ripped.

"Please fuck me, Edward," I begged. "Slam your big hard cock into my pussy until I cum all over it."

He kissed all the way up my body, from my clit to my nipples. He stopped there to suck on them for a second, before continuing up my neck. He stopped again to whisper in my ear. "Where did all the confidence come from, love? Not that I'm not enjoying it, I'm merely curious." I groaned. In a flash he was on his back and I was on top of him, rubbing my soaking core on the side of his shaft.

"I'm _horny_," I groaned, ripping his shirt open and running my nails down his chest. His eyes clouded over again, and he raised my hips enough that only the head of his cock was rubbing against my pussy lips. He quickly pushed my hips down, slamming me onto him, and making us both moan loudly. I was bouncing quickly on him, and he was thrusting upwards into me. It was my kind of heaven.

In another flash I was on my hands and knees and he was behind me, slamming into me, his hips slapping my ass. I repeatedly moved my hips back to meet each of his thrusts. He leaned over me so that he could kiss and lick my neck, sending me over the edge.

"Edward!" I screamed as I came hard all over the place. He came soon after me, and we both collapsed into the bed. He fell onto his back, and I crawled next to him, curling into his side, resting one hand on his chest. I looked up at him, and found him smiling down at me.

"What are you staring at?" I asked, hiding my face in his shoulder. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face up til he could see it.

"My beautiful wife," he said, his eyes melting as he said the word. I smiled. I had long ago gotten over my fear of it. But I was more then just his wife. We were soul mates, as corny as it sounded.

"I love you," I said, staring into his golden eyes as he stared into mine.

"I love you too," he replied, before kissing my forehead sweetly. I closed my eyes and snuggled into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Just a little something I thought up before bed last night… Read & Review please! (:

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

_**BELLA POV**_

I glanced up at him over my worn copy of _Withering Heights_. Even as a vampire, I enjoyed it. But right now I could only think of one thing. Edward. I watched his long, talented fingers dance across the piano, and thought of all the other places they would be appreciated. I bit my lip and tried to keep my emotions in check, keeping in mind that Jasper was not 2 feet form me, sitting on the other end of the long couch watching TV. But when Edward glanced up at me and winked, I couldn't help it. I watched Jasper freeze, then slowly look up at me. If I could've blushed I would've. Instead I hid my face in my book. A second later the music skipped a beat, before turning back to the smooth and flawless sound it was before.

"Bella, my love?" Edward asked. I could hear the struggle it took for him to keep his voice calm, though I doubted the rest of his family could.

"Yes Edward?" I asked, though I knew what was coming next. He had obviously heard Jaspers thoughts.

"Would you like to take a walk with me?" His fingers left the piano as he waited for a response.

"Sure. I could use a break to stretch my legs." He knew I didn't need to stretch my legs. Because, of course, as vampires, we don't need to do such things.

I closed my book and set it on the coffee table before getting up and walking out the door. Edward was close behind me. We joined hands and ran through the forest, only parting to jump over the stream. When we stopped we were miles from the house. Far out of the range of our family's hearing range.

I turned to him and smiled. "Sorry. Didn't mean to distract you like that in there."

He smiled back and moved closer, so that our faces were only inches apart, and the tips of my nipples brushed against his chest. "You always distract me, Bella. Every time I look at you, I think of nothing but your naked body beneath mine, so soft and sexy." I felt the heat grow between my legs.

I felt Edwards hand on the small of my back start to move lower. I wrapped my arms around his neck and crashed my lips onto his. Our lips molded together perfectly. I felt his hand gently squeeze and rub my ass, then pull back and slap it gently. I moaned lightly into his mouth, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue between my lips. I felt the wetness between my legs grow as his talented tongue played with mine.

Suddenly Edward pushed me back up against a tree roughly and forced his knee between my legs, pressing it against my soaking core, and moving it slowly back and forth. I pulled out of our kiss and moaned loudly. He took this opportunity to unbutton my top and pull it down my arms quickly, before tearing my bra in half and attacking my nipples with his soft lips. A whole new wave of sensations flowed over me, and it pushed me over the edge. I had my first orgasm of the night, shaking and moaning, and clutching Edwards curls with my fingers.

As soon as I stopped shaking enough to move again, I pushed him backwards, and onto the forest floor. I had my jeans and his off in half a second, then sat on top of him, my hot pussy level with his hard erection. The only thing separating us was the this cotton of my underwear, and the silk of his boxers. I made sure he could feel my heat as I rubbed my core on his shaft, moving my hips slowly back and forth. I bit my lip, muffling my moans. I watched Edwards eyes roll back into his head, and his mouth opened with a silent moan. I leaned down and kissed up and down his neck, then sucked lightly on the lobe of his ear.

"Fuck, Bella!" he exclaimed. I smiled triumphantly. I loved that I could make Edward come undone like this. His hips started moving in time with mine, and we grinded against each other, both of us breathing heavily - though it was completely unnecessary. After a few minutes of this delicious torture, Edward rolled us over, and ripped away both of our undergarments. He slowly pushed his cock into me, giving me time to adjust to him. He then picked up the pace, until he was slamming into me over and over, making my whole body move up and down. I was practically screaming from the pleasure.

"Yes, Edward! I love it when your big hard cock slams into me like this!" I moaned. Edward only grunted in response, and flipped me over onto my hands and knees, then fucked me harder and faster, and reached underneath me and between my legs to rub my clit roughly in small circles. My thighs started quivering, and I only stayed upright because his arm was wrapped around my waist. My arms gave out and my breasts pressed onto the floor. I then had my second orgasm of the night. It was so forceful that I couldn't make a sound. I barely felt it when Edward's seed spilled inside of me, and he collapsed on the ground next to me.

I rolled onto my side, facing him, and smiled. His answering smile was brilliant and beautiful. "I think that's the best kind of distraction ever," he said, chuckling. I laughed with him, agreeing whole-heartedly. "I love you, my beautiful Bella."

I rested my hand on his cheek. "I love you too, Edward." There was a short silence, then I asked: "Do you think we should bath before we go home?"

He looked down at his body, as if he was surprised to find that his knees and shins were covered in dirt, as was my legs, arms, and breast, and I'm sure our backs both were. "I think you have a stick in your hair… So yeah, we probably should," he said.

We both stood and gathered our cloths, before heading towards the spring, hand in hand.

Soooo... Tell me what you think? Thanks (: 3


End file.
